


Noire's hiring policy

by cayohink



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: Gen, Hypnotism, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-13 04:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12976170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cayohink/pseuds/cayohink
Summary: Noire doesn't have any interest in male bodies and she request help from someone she thinks doesn't have any interest in females either. Neptune and Nepgear don't appear in this story.





	1. Chapter 1

Noire was in front of her mirror, it was the middle of November, today was her anniversary with Neptune and she was preparing herself for a wild night of sex, the first time they had sex actually, but she knew it would be wild because it’s Neptune. Neptune was already waiting for her in Planeptune but she still couldn’t pick her best underwear for the occasion, she needs some advice. Uni is out on a date with Nepgear so she can’t ask her, and even if she could, not only the underwear, but she needed to ask some other questions that she definitely couldn’t ask to Uni.  
  
So she went out and called the first guard she saw. “Hey you, come to my room, I need some help!”  
  
Surprised, the guard replied. “Right away, Lady Noire!”  
  
He was shocked though when he saw Noire only in her black underwear. “Which one is sexier? This black thong with frills or the red tanga?” She hold the tanga in her right hand while posing with her butt out.  
  
“Emkgaferg…” The guard couldn’t form a coherent sentence.  
  
“What? Should I put on both of them?” Noire took off the black underwear in front of him and put on the red tanga, then completely calmly searched around the room for a matching red bra. “So?”  
  
He had no idea what was going on, but he realized it would be suspicious if he didn’t reply soon. “The red tanga fits you better, b-but for a first night with Lady Neptune the black thong might give you more dominance in bed.”  
  
“That’s right! Toping is priority today, thank you.” Noire again stripped in front of him like nothing, her pussy in front of his face while she put back on the black underwear. “Are you new? I haven’t seen you before.”  
  
“Y-yeah. I started this month.”  
  
“You have a very girly voice, you know.”  
  
“Not the first time someone tells me that.”  
  
“Very well, I have two more requests that I’m sure you don’t mind.” With her underwear decided, she went ahead and asked. “How firm is my butt?”  
  
“EH!?” After seeing her fully naked, there was nothing much she could hide, but the guard surely didn’t expect direct contact.  
  
“Go on, touch my butt.”  
  
He had no option but to comply. Slowly he put both of his hands on her butt. It was soft.  
  
“Not with your hands, with your face!” Noire angrily took his head and planted his face in her butt. “I plan to sit on Neptune’s face today, I want to know if it’s firm enough to make her enjoy it, but I need an unbiased opinion.”  
  
_What does she mean by unbiased?_ The guard didn’t ask, instead he tried to give a reply from his comfy position. “It is firm, but also very squishy and comfortable, I’m sure Lady Neptune will enjoy it.”  
  
“I’m relieved to hear that, now for the next request.” Noire stood in front of him. “How are my breasts?” Giving up to his fate, he simply proceeded to move his face towards Noire’s cushions, but she stopped him. “Not with your face, use your hands this time, I know you don’t get excited either way, but Neptune is more of a handy person regarding these.” She pointed towards her chest.  
  
_I don’t get excited? Why wouldn’t I get excited?_ He still didn’t ask and just did it. “They’re pretty much cushions.” He groped from every angle and feel them as much as he could, bouncing them from below and pressing them together while Noire just calmly watched him giving his report. “Even softer than your butt, Lady Noire, and that was already the ultimate softness, but also meaty and warm. Nobody should be able to resist them.”  
  
“I’m glad, but obviously gay dudes like you can resist them, and probably straight girls, but who cares, for enjoyment these are only for Neptune after all.” Noire replied happily.  
  
“Gay… dudes?” He suddenly remembered! He lied in the form of the application for this job because he really needed it, there were only two options, bisexual or gay, he picked bisexual because it was the closest to straight, but now he finally gets why Lady Noire was so calm all this time. _She doesn’t hire straight guys!_  
  
Noire was finally going to put on some clothes, but when she stepped back she noticed something, and he also realized he made a terrible mistake. His fly was down! And his **excitement** from everything that happened so far was showing through his underwear.  
  
Both of them looked at his pants for a few seconds, without saying anything, then Noire said. “Your thing is erect, I guess you’re one of those rare bisexual guys.”  
  
“Sure…” He couldn’t say anything more.  
  
“And that underwear is pretty cute.” She noticed he was wearing sky-blue underwear. “With that underwear and your girly voice you might do very well in Crossdress December next month.”  
  
“What is that?”  
  
“Ah right, you’re still new, it’s something Neptune suggested after accidentally revealing the whole basilicom I’m into cosplay, the most girly guards dress in outfits I made, as girls, at the start of December we have a contest and the winner becomes the “Star”, everyone else can wear a skirt to hide their bulge, but the Star has to go around in his underwear without skirt, still trying to hide his bulge, he can’t show at all he’s not a girl during the whole month, or else…”  
  
“Or else?”  
  
“I cut it.”  
  
“Cut it!?”  
  
“A clean cut, with my Black Heart sword, you don’t even feel it, it’s just gone instantly. You’re supposed to be the Star, the perfect trap, if the bulge is getting in your girly ways then I just take it off.”  
  
“I see…” He was certainly scared.  
  
“Don’t worry, you probably won’t be the Star, we have very competent contestants this year.”  
  
He sighed with relief.  
  
“I’m sure you’ll still make a very cute trap though, but you need to work into stopping that thing from getting erect.” She pointed back to his pants. “Actually, I have never met a bi guard before, this is probably the only chance I have to see one of these erect, outside of the internet.” She said while she took off his pants.  
  
“Lady Noire!” He blushed while trying to cover himself but Noire stopped him.  
  
“Shush. Let me see your thing, I don’t understand the appeal of these.” She said while meticulously analyzing his penis. “How can this thing be attractive to anyone? Pussies are so much better in every way. Is the appeal the smell?” She smelled it. “Nope, definitely isn’t the smell.”  
  
She flicked his penis.  
  
“Are you done? Lady Noire?” He nervously asked, but Noire didn’t reply. “Lady Noire?” He looked down again and saw Noire was following the spiraling movement his penis made after she flicked it, after it stopped Noire’s eyes had spirals in them, red colorful moving spirals, she was dazed and she was drooling with a very very happy smile.  
  
“Lady Noire?”  
  
“Yes, Master?”  
  
He took a while to understand what was going on. “Are you hypnotized?”  
  
“I’m fully hypnotized, Master, I happily obey every order and command.”  
  
“Are you really? Let’s see, Lady Noire, you’re a cat.”  
  
“Nyaa~” Noire went on all fours and started meowing while moving around the room and waving her butt as if she had a tail.  
  
“I guess you really are, then now you’re a dog.” Noire jumped on him and started licking him all over his face, happily. “HAHAHA, stop, stop, good dog, girl, doggirl.”  
  
Then he realized something, Noire was on top of him, in her underwear and completely under his control, while he has his penis exposed and touching Noire’s thigh. “Lady Noire, you aren’t a dog anymore.” Noire stopped and just looked down at him. “Lady Noire, remember you wanted to know the appeal of penis?”  
  
“Yes, I want to know the appeal of penis, Master.” Noire replied.  
  
“I think it’s the taste.”  
  
“The taste, Master?”  
  
“Yeah, I think the best part about a penis is that it tastes good, want to taste mine?”  
  
“I want to taste your penis, Master!” Noire happily nodded. “Here I go.”  
  
Noire went down and got her face close to his penis. The anticipation was killing him. She got closer and closer and when she was about to put her whole mouth inside… she suddenly shook her head and broke from the trance.  
  
“You were about to trick me into giving you a blowjob!” Noire yelled while pointing at him.  
  
“Of course not! I totally wasn’t going to…”  
  
“Yes, you were!” She interjected. “And the thing that woke me up is that I remembered I was planning to kiss Neptune all night long today, I can’t kiss her with that taste in my mouth, if I weren’t planning that, I totally would have done it!”  
  
He just looked down, a bit in shame, a bit regretting his bad luck with this timing today.  
  
“That thing is dangerous! It doesn’t have any actual appeal, it just mind control poor innocent souls that look at it moving!” Noire got up and walked away from him.  
  
He stood up too. “I think you’re just easily hypnotized, Lady Noire.” The guard sweatdropped.  
  
“What!? Of course not!”  
  
“Yes. Actually that info should be relevant to someone else.” He waved his dick around and Noire’s eyes turned into spirals, she started drooling and was happily hypnotized again.  
  
“I obey, Master.”  
  
“Lady Noire, send Lady Neptune a message saying you’re stupidly easy to hypnotize.”  
  
“Yes, Master.” Noire took her phone from her desk, she was still in her underwear after all, and sent the message to Neptune.  
  
“Perfect, that should help you two make this night more interesting.” He now tested his boundaries. “Can I bury my face in your chest?”  
  
“Of course, Master. With or without bra?”  
  
“Without.” Noire took off her black bra. He jumped to Noire’s breasts like she jumped to him a while ago. “This is heaven.”  
  
“I’m happy for you, Master.” She hugged him back, if they weren’t naked the scene would be pretty cute.  
  
After he was satisfied he stepped back and went further ahead with his commands. “Okay slave, take off your panties and make a show out of it.”  
  
“As you wish, Master.” Noire sensually took off her black thong.  
  
He lay on the floor. “And now let me fuck you!”  
  
“Right away, Mast-” Noire was already jumping with the legs open towards him when she shook her head and broke from the trance.  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“Nice try, but Neptune would notice if I’m not a virgin.”  
  
“It’s admirable how your love for Lady Neptune stops you from going too far.” He just stood, defeated while putting back his pants.  
  
Noire herself put back all her clothes and black underwear. “At least you didn’t smell my panties from the front.”  
  
“I didn’t smell them from the back either, my Lady!”  
  
“Don’t lie, I noticed you smelled my butt when I put your face there.” Noire confessed. “I was suspecting it, but you aren’t actually bi, are you? You’re straight.”  
  
“I’m… I’m sorry.” He looked down. “I’m fired?”  
  
“No, you’re not fired.” Noire stood in the door outside her room, trying to get ready because she knows Neptune received that message. “But next month, you’ll be the Star.”  
  
He just stood there, watching as Black Heart flew away.  
  
“…Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're free and even encouraged to write a sequel to this, I can't actually write sex at all, but I'd love to read about hot hypnotized lesbian sex.


	2. Chapter 2

It was already next month and the Star was doing his usual routine, the trap was doing a surprisingly good job at keeping his bulge hidden. When he was passing by Lady Uni’s room, he couldn’t help but overhear a conversation between Lady Noire and Uni.

“…so some days after that Neptune told Nepgear to make this app.” Noire showed Uni her phone displaying moving spirals. “It’s specifically designed to hypnotize Lastation citizens.”

“Hey, I recognize this, Nepgear used it last time we had se-” Uni stopped talking and started drooling, with red spirals in her eyes and a vacant smile.

“Oops, you’re already hypnotized, I better don’t look at the screen then.” Noire put away her phone and looked back, she saw the guard. “Good evening, Star.”

“Good evening, Lady Noire.”

But Noire noticed something.

He couldn’t help it, he got a little **excited** when Uni got hypnotized in front of him. And since the Star is only wearing panties without any skirt, everything is visible.

Noire was about to move and cut it off, but he reacted as fast as possible to save himself. He quickly took off his underwear and started swinging his dick in spiral motions.

She barely stopped on time, she was deeply hypnotized by the hypno cock, so she started drooling with red spirals and a very very happy smile.

“Phew.” He sighed. “Gotta say I like more your hypnotized happy smile than Lady Uni’s vacant smile.”

“Thank you Master, I’m glad to be the preferred slave.”

“Lady Uni has a better butt though.”

“That’s very nice from you, Master.” Uni replied this time. Hypno slaves just reply to any person that orders them around, even if they weren’t hypnotized by them.

“Talking about butts there is something from last time I forgot to try, I can’t fuck you in the pussy because you break from the trance, right?”

“That’s correct, Master.”

“But what about anal?”

“Right away, Master.” Noire took off her panties and dropped them in Uni’s bed, then she bent down and presented her ass to him. “You can fuck me here as much as you want, Master.”

“No need to tell me twice.” Without hesitation he inserted his penis before the slave had a change of plans, but nothing bad happened, he was completely inside Noire and Noire was still a hypnotized sex slave.

After a few minutes though, he noticed something was wrong.

“Huh, is this how hypno sex is supposed to work?” He didn’t know why Noire wasn’t reacting at all and Noire already had experience with hypno sex with Neptune, so he asked.

“No, I usually feel pleasure right away, but I’m a lesbian, cocks can’t make me feel good no matter what.” Noire explained calmly as if nothing was inside her.

“Oh, I see…” He couldn’t hide his disappointment. “Can you at least pretend to feel good?”

“I can, but that would be lying to yourself, right Master?” Noire said cheekily.

“What a sassy hypno slave.”

“Neptune left some triggers on me, after two weeks she was bored I wasn’t replying to her remarks while hypnotized, so she ordered me to reply like this sometimes when I’m hypnotized.”

“Okay.” He sighed and thrust a few more times, after all just because Noire doesn’t feel anything doesn’t mean he can’t enjoy himself. He finished cumming inside Noire’s ass. Still zero reaction from her, didn’t move an inch.

“Now what?” He suddenly remembered hypnotized Uni was in the room too. “Uni, are you a lesbian too?”

“I love pussy.” She affirmed.

“Still worth a try.” He had said before that Uni has the better butt, so fucking her would be better than Noire even if she doesn’t react either. “Take off your panties and bent over.”

“Of course, Master.”

Immediately something was wrong.

“What is that?”

“Oh, Nepgear put a dragon dildo in my ass, secured with a belt and a key she only has, in case someone else uses the hypno app, there are hackers everywhere that can get that app from our phones, you know? So in case I get hypnotized by someone, it’s impossible to fuck me in the ass, unless you are Nepgear.”

“What about…”

“Of course my trance breaks if anyone other than Nepgear tries to fuck my pussy.”

“Sure.” Yet again he sighed. “Wait, what is that?”

Something was dripping from Uni’s leg.

“Ah, a trigger, every time I remember the dildo Nepgear put in my ass, I cum a little. Nepgear put it so I can concentrate on different things all day without thinking about it, it would be bad if it happens in the middle of the street, right Master?”

“I guess it makes sense.” He wasn’t defeated yet, he remembered something else. “Noire you said you couldn’t give me a blowjob last time because you were planning on kissing Neptune, but today you have no plans with her, am I right?”

“Yes, Master.”

“So go ahead, you two take turns sucking my dick, you can wash your mouth afterwards.” He was happy he finally would get something.

And something he got.

He wasn’t expecting what happened next, Noire transformed into Black Heart, she’s fully clothed in her transformed state, then proceeded to take out her sword and cleanly cut off his cock in less than a second. The dick fell to the floor.

Uni was still obeying orders though and took the detached penis and inserted it in her mouth. After a few sucks she concluded. “Blehg, this tastes horrible.” And with a quick motion she threw it behind her into the nearest trash can where it was instantly incinerated.

“Yes, the Star broke the golden rule, come fast.” Noire finished a quick phone call.

After the pain kick in, he finally reacted. “What the hell was that?”

“Another trigger Neptune left, she asked me what happened the first time I was hypnotized, and ordered me to do this if I’m asked to give a blowjob again. She knows how easily I can be hypnotized.” Black Heart explained calmly still hypnotized. “I called the staff to complete the sex change operation, don’t worry they do this every year with a Star, Master, or should I say Mistress?” Black Heart giggled a bit.

He was starting to pass out because of the blood loss, he could hear the staff coming. “A final order, pin down Uni in her bed and lick her pussy, you two can’t stop and wake up until Neptune or Nepgear find you.”

He fainted slowly as he watched his goddesses in bed.

* * *

 

Some days later the guard woke up in the hospital.

“I’m not a man anymore…” Said with a sigh, the voice was suddenly girly. “A girly voice and C cups?” Said after looking down. “Why bother to give me breasts that big?”

“Oh you’re awake.” Noire entered the room. “You’re getting re-assigned.”

“Lady Noire? But why? Wasn’t changing my sex enough punishment?”

“Because you fucked me in the ass.”

“But you didn’t feel a thing, you didn’t even care.”

“Nobody that is hypnotized can care, you silly girl, and even if I didn’t feel anything, you still used me as an onahole, which is wrong, I’m not any person sex doll.” Noire added. “You also made Uni suck your dick even if it was already detached, both of these things deserve a serious punishment.”

The ex-guard pouted for being called a girl, it was pretty cute. But also noticed something was dripping from between Noire’s legs. “Did Lady Neptune…”

“Yes, she put a dragon dildo in my ass too, secured and the same trigger as Uni, so this doesn’t happen again. I’m still not completely used to it though.” Noire said as a bit more cum dripped from her legs.

“So what I’m gonna do now?”

“You’re gonna be a cumdumpster.”

“EEH?” That was the last thing she ever yelled consciously.

Noire took out her phone and opened the app. Instantly, the now girl became entranced with black and white spirals in her eyes and a hanging mouth with drool.

“Your hypnotized look is cute, it’s good your mouth is already open.”

“Thanks, Mistress.”

“Neptune actually hires straight guards, so you’re gonna be assigned to Planeptune to be the cumdumpster of the guards over there, all your holes are gonna be used, including your new ones. Aren’t you happy?”

“I’m the happiest girl alive.”

“What a waste, I think you would make a cute lesbian, but this was Neptune and Nepgear’s idea after they asked us what you did to us. And I guess it’s fine, everyone needs sex in their lives, even straight people, don’t worry, they will keep you alive and give you food 3 times per day, the rest of the time you’re gonna be used by them.”

“Can’t wait, Mistress.”

“Good girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nobody made a sequel, so I wrote a conclusion for the guard's story.


End file.
